Resetting the Old Days
by riaraizu
Summary: [A story about changing the past] Shintaro tells Mary how much he regrets losing Ayano. Mary feels sorry for him and resets the time in order for Shintaro to change the future awaiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**RESETTING THE OLD DAYS**

**[I still love you, today too, no matter how many times they reset the time.]**

_A short Kagerou Project fan fiction, focusing about Shintaro and Ayano._

Resetting the Old Days || **Part 1**

**"I don't know anymore,"** he sighed. **"I'm okay with me remembering all this scary tragic happenings."**

The girl with the long white wavy hair merely blinked her eyes as the young man with the red jersey spoke about his feelings.

**"You could always reset the damn time whenever the dan gets killed. Tch. But me, I could never ever turn back time nor reset it. Dammit!"**

**"Shintaro, uhmm..."**

**"If only I wasn't scared... If only I cared enough... If only I did something... I could still be looking at her, smiling heartfully and innocently. I'm such an idiot! Ayano.."**

* * *

**"UWAAAAAHHH-!"**

As soon as the door of the classroom opened, a silhouette of a girl appeared-a girl in her uniform, wearing a red scarf.

**"Kisaragi Shintaro? Yeah, you're Shintaro-kun. I'm Tateyama Ayano. Nice meeting you~"**

Shintaro acted cool again despite the funny surprised look on his face when Ayano opened the door. **"Yeah,"** he answered, not minding that he was showing a sense of disinterest to Ayano.

**"How cold,"** said the girl with the long white wavy hair who entered the classroom quietly a moment ago. When Ayano and Shintaro looked at her, she averted her gaze and left the classroom.

**"What the hell is wrong with her?"**

* * *

**"Wow, Shintaro-kun! A perfect mark as usual!"**

**"You can get a hundred even without reviewing. Why are you so amazed with such a score?"** Shintaro said as he turned the page of his textbook. _She's so impressed with everything,_ he thought as he stole a glance to Ayano.

**"Eh? That was rude, Shintaro-kun! Do you know that I only got fif-"** Her words were cut when their eyes met. She felt her heart beating faster than usual. **"M-My cheeks are burning. Why.."** she muttered to herself.

**"Of course, you would. Confessing that you got fifty, your cheeks would surely burn with shame."**

Ayano smiled gently, even that what Shintaro said was something rude. **"I guess so,"** she said with a smile... a smile that says she already know the true reason why.

**"Wha-What's with you? Tch."** He hid himself under his words. This time, it's his heart that beated fast. The reason why? Simply... _"What a pretty smile."_

**"Ayano-chan, Shintaro."**

**"You again?"** Shintaro said, remembering the times whenever that girl meddles with their conversation.

**"Oi, Shintaro, that was rude!"** Ayano hit him with her hand. **"What is it?"**

**"Why don't you just confess your feelings to each other?"** She ran her fingers to her white hair to fix it.

**"What the heck?"** Shintaro exclaimed. It took him about seconds to process in his brain what the girl said.

**"See you later. Good luck."**

**"D-Don't mind her, Shintaro-kun! She was joking for sure."** Ayano then laughed awkwardly, while Shintaro kept cursing on his mind.

* * *

**"She's been absent for two days already,"** Shintaro sighed as he looked to the chair next to him. **"I don't care anyways."**

_She looks cheerful every day, smiles every moment and the like. People like her would never have a problem._

The teacher dismissed their class five minutes earlier. Shintaro fixed his things in his bag. He noticed a handwritten note placed between two pages of his book.

_"Go to the room next to yours. -Mary"_

_What a nuisance, _he thought.

_"PS: Ayano-chan is there."_

**_"_I thought she was absent. Haaah, there is no harm in looking, is there?"** He placed the note in his bag, too, and went outside the classroom.

Shintaro peeked through the slightly opened door. He saw Ayano sobbing lightly.

Surprised, he took steps backwards, not knowing what to do. **"What should I do? I don't know."**

He was about to run away, when Mary, the girl with the long white wavy hair appeared in front of him. **"Running away again, Shintaro? Aren't you tired yet?"**

**"_Running away_? Again? What do you mean?"**

**"Why don't you ask Ayano-chan? Your future depends on what you are going to do. To leave the problem? Or face it instead? She may suicide, you know."**

**"Tch,"** Shintaro said with full of annoyance. "You think a very cheerful person would commit suicide? he grinned.

**"The saddest person smiles every moment, too. Do you still think that a very cheerful person wouldn't commit suicide. You are indeed hopeless. Even though I gave you a chance to change the old days."**

**"Oh, Shintaro-kun! Mary-chan!"** A smiling Ayano opened the door.

Shintaro glanced at Mary then looked at Ayano, **"Uhmm.. Ayano.. are you okay?"** he asked.

**"I'm always okay! Teehee. Wanna walk home together?"** she said cheerfully. Shintaro merely nodded his head.

**"Despite of your intelligence, you're being an idiot on the most important times."**

They were walking on a hill and the sun is about to set. Ayano noticed that Shintaro is being more quiet than usual. **"You okay, Shintaro-kun?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You seem to be in a bad mood, huh. Well, you are always-"** Ayano said in a joking way but Shintaro cut her words.

**"Shut up already! You're so annoying!"** He yelled and glared at her. Ayano was surprised but still grabbed unto Shintaro's hand.

**"Whatever problem it is, I would always be with you. I'd never leave you."**

**"Just leave me alone, got it?"** He pulled his hand from Ayano and walked away from her. He didn't look back nor stop.

_Like hell that girl would commit suicide. That Mary is an idiot, and so is Ayano. Annoying brats._

(c) riaraizu

Hi Shinayaaaaaa shippers! Hope you support my fan fiction. Teehee. ^^ -Ria


	2. Chapter 2

Resetting the Old Days || Part 2

Shintaro already took few steps away. Ayano, on the other hand was left alone, dumbfounded. She was looking at Shintaro as he walked slowly away from her. Just after a moment, Shintaro stopped walking and turned, facing her.

"What I did was mean, wasn't it? I'm sorry," he apologized when he reached Ayano. "You are feeling sad, right? Tell me about it.. Uhmm.. To at least decrease the burden you have."

Ayano glanced downwards, not wanting Shintaro to see her cry. Shintaro held her cheeks and made Ayano faced her. The tears that were forming at the edge of her eyes started falling.

"It's somehow ironic that someone who wants me to smile is crying right in front of me," he said after he pulled her in a hug.

After Ayano managed to stop herself from crying, they went to Shintaro's house. They were in the living room, sitting next by each other on a sofa.

Ayano sighed and started talking, "Thank you, Shintaro-kun. I feel comfortable... somehow."

"You should. I did an effort, you know," he grinned. Ayano chuckled, while Shintaro shook his head.

_Smile more, please?_

"It's been months since my mother died. I saw one of her journals in my dad's room. I read it at the classroom next to ours, and it made me cry. I can't tell you what's inside the journal for now because it's somehow personal."

"It's okay."

"I'm home~!" a girl sweetly said as she took of her shoes and went to the living room. She sat next to Shintaro and whisphered, "Your girlfriend?"

He grinned widely, "My friend."

"Your sister, Shintaro-kun?" she asked Shintaro, referring to the girl beside Shintaro.

"Yeah, I am! I'm Momo Kisaragi!"

Ayano clapped his hand, "You look like your brother! And I bet you are smart like him."

Shintaro laughed at what Ayano said. Momo pouted and hit her brother, making Shintaro laugh even more.

"Remember what happened last friday, Shintaro-kun?"

"Of course, I could. The day you cried like there's no forever," Shintaro answered with a smirk, making Ayano pout.

"I don't know why I cried to be honest..." Shintaro glanced at her as she said those words. "I don't know if I cried because of my mother... or because of you. I didn't expect that you will come back, after you turned your back on me." Ayano sighed, "There's actually something I'm not telling you yet."

"The content of the journal, I suppose."

Ayano shook her head and smiled, "It's a secret for now."

"Ayano-chan, Shintaro, good mornin'," Mary greeted them as she sat on her chair. Ayano smiled at her. Shintaro greeted back with a 'Mornin'.

"We're gonna be high school students very soon! Remember those two students in the shooting game back then, they will be our senpai," Ayano sighed as she finished talking. Shintaro looked at Mary but she shrugged. "Find it out on your own," she muttered and averted her gaze.

Shintaro stood up from his chair and went to Mary, who happened to be sitting in front of Ayano. "At least give me a damn clue!" he yelled and whisphered at the same time.

"Experiment."

"Huh?"

"In August 15, go to the school's rooftop. I think you'll hear everything from there."

"But that's still months away."

"Yeah, because _he_'s not ready yet."


End file.
